


Cruelty and Desperation

by Mary_Nine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Desperation, Gore, Headcanon, No Romance, No Slash, No shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Nine/pseuds/Mary_Nine
Summary: The moon shines bright in the sky. The woods are dark.Our beloved demon of a butler is going to learn something new.





	Cruelty and Desperation

"Is everything alright, young Master?"

Sebastian frowned in confusion as he saw the young earl sitting upright in his bed, looking out the window into the darkness of the night.

The boy shook his head, and brought his eyes forward, to his butler. "No. I'm..." and he seemed to have lost his train of thought, his gaze once again drifting to the window.

Sebastian walked towards it and looked outside. The garden was peaceful and quiet, the nearly full moon shone bright in the starless sky.

"Young Master, is there something you want me to do? Anything to relieve your worries?" the butler asked, as he turned his body and closed the curtains in one movement.

The boy just looked at him, his face showing an emotion, that Sebastian couldn't even grasp at understanding.

"Tell me your orders." he said with the blank smile, that had become his trademark feature.

Ciel shook his head again, but then whispered:

"Sebastian sit."

Suddenly, the demon butler was on his knees, on the floor looking up at his master.

"Sebastian... Tell me a story... A tale from your youth... As a demon... In hell."

The smile that now showed on the boy's face, was not the one they had practiced so hard for, in the circus. It was cruel and if Sebastian imagination didn't run wild with him, it seemed bloody too.

"What kind of story shall i tell you?

Ciel sighed. "Why do i have to choose for you?

Hmm... Tell me the story of how you lost your heart."

Sebastian frowned again.  
"But, young master... I still have my heart. Why, it's beating right here in my chest."  
He moved his hand to cover it.

The young boy threw his covers and stood up from his bed, towering over the butler in his white night shirt.

"Oh is it really." he stated in a questioning voice and it seemed as if the thought was immensely funny to him.

He looked towards the window again.

Then, he leaned down and whispered in Sebastian's ear: " Give me your heart."

The demon's eyes widened.  
"Young master?"

The young earl sat down on his bed again, one of his feet standing on his butler's thigh for leverage.

"You are my demon, aren't you? You would do anything for this little soul, wouldn't you? You will listen to my every command 'Until the Day when Lies become Truth', you said so yourself.  
So, now Sebastian. I ask of you, No!  
I order you.

Reach down into your chest and give me your _bleeding_ heart."

And Sebastian, the picture-perfect butler, did what he was told.

And the Earl laughed.

The boy, in his bloodied nightshirt, with his butler's heart in hand was a frightening sight.  
And were Sebastian anything but a demon he would have experienced the emotion called Fear.

As it was now, he still sat on the ground, the hole in his chest leaking blood. But his eyes never left his master's face. He was enraptured.

Waiting for his next command.

The organ made squelching sounds as it tried to beat blood through a body that wasn't anymore connected to it.

The Earl smiled as his bloodied hand laid two fingers on the butler's eyelids, closing them.

"You don't need this heart, do you?"  
The boy murmured as he licked a bit of blood from it. The butler shuddered at the contact.

"Sebastian, what does a demon do with a heart?"  
The cruel amusement in his voice was enough to make him open his eyes again.

The sight took the breath from the demon's lungs.

"He gives it to his master"  
It was a voiceless whisper. But loud enough for Ciel to understand.

All amusement was gone from the boy's face, as he looked at him, searching for something. Whether or not he found what he was searching for, Sebastian couldn’t tell.

Finally, Ciel sighed.

"Here Sebastian, put this thing back where it belongs. It's slimy and starting to get cold."

The butler bowed as best as he could in his position. And once again did as told.

The young earl flopped down onto the bed gracelessly and rolled himself under the covers.  
  
"I shall take my leave."  
Sebastian said and blew out the candles.  
  
"Goodnight."  
A whisper as he closed the door behind him.  
  
The butler fastened his white gloves on his fingers, there was a lot to do.  
After all, he wouldn't be the Phantomhive's butler if he couldn't get rid of a bit of demon's blood.

 

 


End file.
